Guardian Update
The "Guardian Update" was an update released October 10th, 2017 that introduced a new merc, weapons, and the normal round of bug fixes and balance changes. Mercs Guardian Guardian is a new merc hitting London. Armed with a defensive drone, reviving pulse glove and an assault rifle, this South Korean mercenary is equal parts protector and fighter. Long stationed at a CDA camp near the demilitarized zone between North and South Korea, Guardian is now bringing her protective capabilities to bear in London. Weapons Hurtsall 2K With slightly lower damage and range than other assault rifles, this new bullpup makes up for it by being the fastest firing AR available. Hoigat .224 The Hoigat also has a lighter touch, but boasts the highest ammo capacity of all the semi-automatic pistols in the game, helping Guardian to outlast her opponents. Stun Batons Guardian is the first Merc to bring dual-wielded melee weapons. These brutal batons allow her quick light attacks as well as a skull-crushing double-hitting heavy attack. Matchmaking Improvements As part of our continuing efforts to improve the matchmaking experience, we're making a number of changes with this update. We'll be including more improvements in the next update: * Updated searching algorithms to reduce the amount of time it takes to find a match * Added a warning for larger parties about having to wait longer for matches, as they require tighter-balanced games * Lobbies will now continue to go ahead if one player disconnects, and the game will attempt to fill the slot as quickly as possible * Teams will continue to have faster respawn times to compensate until the slot is filled * Fixed bug where exiting the game while in a matchmaking queue would leave the game unresponsive * Fixed bug where disconnecting during the pre-game line-up would exit the game * Fixed bug that could cause a player to be returned to menu after a match had been found Crash Reporter We're taking greater steps to reduce the amount of crashes experienced in game. To help with this, we've implemented a Crash Reporter, powered by Bugsplat. You'll now be able to enter the details of a crash when they happen - This will be critical in helping us to address issues and improve the game for everyone. While we're excited about adding new content to the game, this will help us address bugs and issues that have been lurking around for a while. Your support is greatly appreciated! UI Improvements * Added Game Mode options back into the Server Browser filters section * Added missing obituary icon for Nader's Martyrdom ability * Improved formatting of several Loading Screen tips * Added notification for players if they fail to join a party * Updated XP and Credit notification icons in the post-game screen General Fixes * Fixed bug where Phantom & Sparks voices were much louder than others * Fixed bug where inviting a friend to a party could break the party UI * Fixed bug where some Augment descriptions were incorrect * Fixed bug where players could end up in an infinite queue after joining, leaving and rejoining a party * Fixed bug where players could get stuck in the Daily Play Bonus screen after claiming their bonus * Fixed bug where the Daily Play Bonus screen would incorrectly appear over the post-match screen * Fixed bug where players could receive a blank Daily Play Reward for day 8 of 7 * Fixed bug where maps could appear twice on the map selection screen * Fixed bug where players were shown a blank screen after selecting the Finding Match button while on a Loadout Card screen * Fixed bug where Javelin could still supply ammo while incapacitated * Fixed bug where dismissing the Feedback Request popup and selecting 'Not Right Now' wouldn't close the popup * Fixed bug where the Friends flyout menu would unexpectedly close * Fixed bug where using 'Quick-open all cases' could result in a blank screen * Fixed bug where certain special characters being used in Feedback window could cause the game to freeze * Fixed bug where indicators were misaligned when Mercs were both in Free Rotation and restricted from Ranked games Known Issues * Guardian's Bionic Pulse can fail to revive if the target is partially blocked from her view * Extra Supplies Augment does not reduce cooldown of Guardian's Bionic Pulse * Extender Augment functions correctly, but does not visibly change the size of Guardian's Sky Shield effect Update - Hot Fix 10/12 * Improved client stability, using player feedback submitted through BugSplat Crash Reporter * Fixed bug where players could get stuck in matchmaking lobby while "Finding Server" * Fixed bug where non-party leaders could use "Find Match" * Fixed bug where mouse-scrolling through Guardian's abilities could leave Guardian unarmed and unable to select a weapon until respawning * Fixed bug where Guardian was unable to see the health of teammates * Fixed bug where Guardian's IDS ability would only flash once during incoming aerial strikes * Fixed bug where no XP was awarded for destroying Guardian's Sky Shield * Fixed bug where throwing Guardian's Sky Shield directly at another player could cause the drone to disappear References